Kingdom Hearts: Code Geass
by DewElr
Summary: Ok this story is a thing i just had in mind. The calendar I made is not real kingdom hearts. It's made up. Sora and Umbra visits the Code Geass world.


Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **Mind**

(Mysterious Tower)

In the Mysterious Tower, an 18 year old boy name Umbra is a keyblade master. Umbra was born in Destiny Islands in the Hiems season in the year 222. Umbra has black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Back when he was 10, he met a boy name Sora. Sora is also from Destiny Islands, Umbra and Sora are the same age and same height. Umbra is a boy who is easily get angry, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, but he is also sweet and friendly.

 _"Sora, Umbra there is a new star appeared. We have no information about it," said Yensid._

 _"A new world?"_ The two were scratching their heads wondering about this world.

 _" I need you two to go to this new world and investigate it and protect it from Darkness." Commanded Yensid._

 _"Yes Sir"_ said the two.

The two get onto the gummi ship. Getting on the gummi ship, Umbra was driving while Sora was co-piloting the ship. The gummi flies off the mysterious tower. The star was far away from where they are.

 _"Sora this world is far from us, how do we get there?" Umbra asked. "Like this!"_

Sora activates the hyperspace. The gummi ship goes fast. Throughout flying, they've been busy shooting at heartless, collecting items, and shooting at objects. After that a new route was opened. The gummi ship landed into the new world.

The two landed onto Horai island.

(Horai Island)

The Black Knights led by Zero are making new tatics to defeat the Britannians.

 _"Master Zero, I am honored that you are going to help take Japan back!" said Kaguya. "Lady Kaguya, I'm very glad that we can get married and start a new country together._

All of the sudden gun shots were fired outside. Zero ran to the outside finding out what's going on. Outside the members of the black knights like Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki and others were shooting at these strange black creatures with glowly yellow beady eyes. They had no effect of their weapons.

 _"What's going on out here?" asked Zero._

Kallen runs up to Zero and tells him,

 _"Zero there are theses really strange black creatures with glowy eyes, and they had taken no damaged with our weapons. Is this an attack from the Britannians?" said Kallen._

As soon Umbra and Sora arrived, they heard gun shots fired.

 _"That sounds like trouble." Said Sora._

 _"Yeah lets go!"_

The two ran where the guns were shooting and saw a bunch of people in these black uniforms shooting at the heartless.

 _"Heartless!" cried Sora_

 _"Lets help!"_

Umbra runs to the heartless battle and helps out the black knights fighting. Sora jumps in also. Together the two swung their keyblades at the heartless while the black knights stood back and watched them. Seeing how incredible the two were fighting skills.

 ** _"These two guys, their fighting skills are incredible. It's much more higher than mine. Where did they learn this?" said Kallen_**

Umbra summoned fire killing a pack of Heartless while Sora used Strike Raid killing a line of Heartless. After the battle, Zero walked up to them.

 _"Gentlemen, we thank you for helping us." said Zero._

 _"Not a problem" said Umbra._

Kallen ran up to the two.

 _"Wow you guys are amazing, those stunts you made to battle thoses things."_

 _"It wasen't a big deal!" said Umbra "We fight these creatures all the time." said Sora._

Zero had in mind if they can persuade them to join the black knights, they could defeat Britannia even more.

 _"Can you two tell me, what were those creatures?" asked Zero._

 _"The ones you just saw were called "Heartless"" replied Umbra._

The Black Knights were questioning in their head.

 _"Heartless?" questioned Kallen._

 _"The Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in to forms, Pureblood, and Emblem. The ones you fought were purebloods." Said Sora._

 _"You need to keep an eye out on those creatures and avoid them if possible." Said Umbra._

 _"My name is Sora, and this is Umbra."_

 _"It's good to meet you, I'm Zero, and we are the black knights." Said Zero._

The two smiled. Once they were greeted, they went inside their base. The two seeing how cool their base looks. Zero and C2 sat down in a private room while, the rest were in the other room talking to each other.

 _"C2, these people killed these creatures called Heartless, and it seem like they did it like magic, since you're a witch, can you tell what kind of magic their using." Asked Zero._

 _"let's see?...I can only recognize that they have magic, but something like this I never before, I believe they are from another world." said C2._

 _"Another World? but how"_

Zero was shocked to hear that these two strangers came from another world. While C2 explains, in the other room, Umbra and Sora were interacting with the members of the Black Knights.

 _"Can we see that weapon you're carrying?" asked Tamaki_

The two summoned their weapon _._ A light flares at their hand and showing Sora, holding the Kingdom Key and Umbra's custom keyblade.

 _"Wow what interesting weapon, what is that?" Kallen asked._

 _"This is a keyblade, A keyblade that can kill the heartless." Explained Sora._

 _"The keyblade contains lots of magic. It can summoned Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Dark, especially, Cure." Said Umbra._

Everyone was staring at their keyblades.

 _"What happens if someone takes it from you?" asked Rakshata._

 _"No big deal, here take it from me." Said Umbra._

Rakshata takes the keyblade out of Umbra's hand and took a look and give a little swing. The keyblade teleports out of her hand and goes right back to umbra's hand.

 _"Ehhhhhhhhhhh, did everyone just see that, that keyblade just teleported back to Umbra's hand"_

Everyone was talking to each other about that mysterious weapon. After hours, Sora and Umbra went to Area 11, where Japan was once was. Umbra and Sora was sent there and seeing the ghettos were in poverty. The two felt sorry about them. So the two decided to enter the settlements in Area 11. Upon exiting the ghettos, they were stopped by the Britannian guards.


End file.
